


Spitting Distance

by josiepug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiepug/pseuds/josiepug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets poisoned on a hunt, and only one thing can save him: Castiel's saliva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitting Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I know a billion people have imagined Destiel's first kiss, but here's my contribution anyway. This is slightly crackier than I'd intended. Anyway, enjoy and R and R!

The creature was advancing on Sam, and Dean needed a distraction. Quickly.

"Well, you sure are one fugly son of a bitch! Ooh did I hurt your feelings! Come and get me, you little bitch," Not his best work, but it would have to do. The thing turned, snakelike head and massive yellow eyes filled with rage. An indeterminate number of legs carried it over to Dean faster than he would have liked. He backed up. There was something to be said for multi-step plans. Dean was drawing a blank.

Luckily, Dean could see his brother, ready with the machete, inching up behind the creature. Dean hoped to an absent God that decapitation would kill it. He cursed himself mentally for going into a hunt not knowing what the monster was. Sloppy.

No time for thought though now. The snake thing was almost upon him and Sam wouldn't make it in time.

Dean started to run.

He could no longer see the beast behind him, but he knew it was coming. Hurry up, Sam. Now would be a great time. He felt something hit the back of his neck. Something wet. What? Almost at the same time, he heard the machete fall, followed by an unearthly scream. Decapitation must have worked. Like the vampires, and...what else got decapited? He couldn't seem to remember. The world tilted on its axis. Shit. Poison.

Dean shook his head, trying to clear it. Damn, this stuff was fast acting. Better than anesthesia for numbing. Oh god, he was going numb. This was bad. They didn't even know what the thing was. Was it fatal?

"S'mmy. A...a little help here. Th-think it got..." The darkness was collecting behind his eyes, amassing into one point. From very far away, he heard Sam's frantic voice, his hands all over him, pulling him out of the woods.

Dean returned to awareness in a motel room, probably where they'd been staying before, but it all blurred together. He was in a chair, propped up. Distantly, he heard Sam talking to someone...no, not talking. He was praying. Praying to Castiel. Dean could only make out a few words, but he could hear the fear in his brother's voice.

" Cas, buddy...Dean...hurt...don't know what got him...bad...hear me?"

There was a rustling sound. Then:

"Yes, Sam. I can hear you. You need me to help Dean. You don't know what got him, but he appears to have been poisoned. I understand. Please give me some space,"

Dean felt Sam move away, replaced by the heat of Castiel's vessel. Cas was running his hands lightly over his skin, muttering in a language that wasn't English. After a minute, he stood up and addressed Sam.  
"I am afraid I cannot heal him simply by touching him. The poison is a sort of venom in the saliva of the creature. Though I do not know more than you as to the nature of the beast, I believe I can heal Dean. However...doing so will require me to...uh...transfer my saliva, that of an angel's, into Dean's mouth,"

Sam made a noise somewhere between a squawk and a laugh. "Dean's not gonna like that," he spluttered.

"I'm afraid that it's the only way to save him," Dean felt Cas lean down closer to him. Without opening his eyes, Dean sensed his nearness. The poison was making his heart flutter.

Then Cas' face was directly over his own, his lips parted, brushing against Dean's. Their mouths touched, and Dean instantly felt better, more awake. He felt the angel's soft lips above him. Cas started to draw away. Good. The experience was disgusting, it was wrong, and it felt absurdly...good?

Almost against his wishes, Dean's mouth trapped Cas', holding his soft lips against Dean's own. It was the poison making him do this, right? He was delusional. And yet...

Cas kissed him back, then, and he really didn't care anymore. Sam was surely staring, the world was most likely going to end within a year, and Dean didn't really mind all that much. Time seemed to slow down, and space contracted.

Eventually, he needed air. Dean broke away from Cas, watching the angel stumble backwards, practically out of his lap, and run into a bed, blushing furiously. Judging by the heat in his own face, Dean wasn't much better off. Blushing like a fucking schoolgirl.

For some reason, Dean felt the need to stand up. To do something. His knees were shaking. Not from the poison. Cas was fumbling with his words, his mouth or brain or both refusing to cooperate. Sam was just staring.

"Dean...I...I didn't...good...need...later," Abruptly, Cas disappeared, still blushing, with a flutter of wings. 

Dean and Sam were left in the room alone, looking at each other. Dean was desperately wishing he could disappear like Cas. Neither of them spoke for a long minute.

Sam cleared his throat. Once. Twice.

"Um, dude. Did you just make out with an Angel of The Lord?"

Some of the tension bled out of the room. Dean hesitated, almost smiling, " Uh, yeah. I think I did," It was good. Damn good.


End file.
